Liam and Blade: The Guardian Angel (RP)
This is a Private Roleplay between Alexneushoorn and Sonicsilva1. It is Non-Canon. Story It's the year 2039, three years after the death of Sally Acorn. Blade Eastwood fell into depression after her death and three years later, his younger brother Liam was left to care for him because their parents didn't have any more money to care for them. Liam is struggling to take care of Blade because of money trouble and Blade's addictions. Liam also has to deal with school and work a job to generate enough income for him and Blade to live off. Liam then meets an Angelhog named Melvin who helps him and Blade with their lives. Will Melvin succeed in his task? Wait and see. Characters Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Blade Eastwood (Alternate Version)/Alexneushoorn Melvin the Angelhog/Sonicsilva1 RP Liam: Blade, time to wake up. Blade: *groans* Coming... Blade got out of bed and put on his clothes. Due to his depression, he has eaten a lot and became obese (250 lbs). He slowly made his way downstairs, where Liam was waiting for him. Liam: Hey, Blade... Blade: Hey, Liam... Liam: Breakfast is on the table...If you need anything, call the neighbours... Blade: Alright, thanks...Good luck at school... Liam: Thank you... Liam grabbed his backpack and left the house. After school, Liam always had to work at a local diner as a waiter so that he and Blade could take care of themselves. They had to move out of their parents' house because they didn't have any more money to care for them. Liam and Blade's mother Zooey bought them a house to live in, which was the house they currently lived in. Meanwhile, in Heaven... A hedgehog, or in this case an Angelhog, was looking over Liam and Blade, looking at Blade when Liam left for school. "Hmm...seems they're not doing so well. Perhaps I need to jump in and help out as well. But I'm going to need him to call me for that, I unfortunately cannot go down uninvited..." With Blade... After eating breakfast, Blade went to the fridge to get a few bottles of beer. Once he had gotten those, he sat down in his chair in the living room to play Grand Theft Knuckles Online on his ShayStation 10. He booted up the game and began to play. Blade: *sigh* One day I'm going to find Sonic and kill him for betraying Sally and leaving her for dead... He then drank some of his beer. Back in Heaven... God was looking down at Blade and looked over at Liam who was at school. Liam was in class, doing his work. A tear rolled down his cheek as he worked. God: Hmmm...Both those guys need help...I'm sending Melvin down there. Melvin! He stumbled a little bit and flew over to God. "Y-yes sir! I saw it myself and I'm willing to go and help them out." God: Okay. Here's a leather jacket to cover up your wings if neccessary. God gave Melvin a leather jacket. God: Now go and help them out! He puts it on and nods. "Yes sir!" He makes his way back to the location and falls through the clouds to appear in a quick shine of light near a window of Liam's classroom. It vanished quickly, showing Melvin's body. He stretched a bit, the leather jacket on. "Right..." He said, wiping the jacket for a moment. Liam's teacher saw Melvin. Teacher: Who is that? Liam looked at Melvin. Liam: Beats me... The other students looked just as confused as Liam did. Melvin went inside the school and into the office. "Excuse me, I'm here to see Liam Eastwood. Is he available?" Receptionist: Liam Eastwood? We don't have a student named that, but we do have a student named Liam Monteiro. I think you're referring to him. He's currently in class, but I'll ask him to come here. The receptionist spoke over the intercom. Receptionist: Will Liam Monteiro please come to the office? Liam: I wonder what they want... Liam grabbed his stuff and went to the office. Liam: Hey, you're that guy I just saw outside. "Yes." Melvin nods and rubs the back of his head. "I know you have a brother in need, who I accidentally mistaken your last name to. Which I heavily apologize for. Please, come with me for a moment." He motions Liam to come outside the front of the school, only for a moment. Liam followed Melvin. Afterwards, Melvin cleared a bit of his throat. "I was called to assist you and your brother's lives by nobody but God himself. Do you believe me when I say this?" Liam shook his head. Liam: Not at all. "Hmmm...will this help?" He took off a bit of his jacket, to reveal the angel wings, which flapped like it was waving. "How about now?" Liam's jaw dropped and he fainted. He blinks a few times and puts the jacket back on. "They do that everytime and it worries me..." He mumbled a bit and picked Liam up calmly. "Now...if I remember correctly his house is...over there." He walked to the house from the school. Blade was still busy playing GTK Online. He was currently arguing with another player. Blade: Shut up, your GooTube username Is Cottage Cheese :3, and you're telling people not to bully while you're a bully yourself, so you're a f**king hypocrite! "Cottage Cheese :3": But I'm a girl! Blade: That's no excuse, you're still a f**king hypocrite! "Cottage Cheese :3": SHUT UP!!! Blade: You're just mad because I owned you! "Cottage Cheese :3": I SAID SHUT UP, MOTHERF**KER! Blade: Aaaaand muting. Blade then muted the player. Blade: What a b****h. Another Player: I agree, she's a b****h. A knock came to Blade's door. Blade: There's someone at the door, hold down the fort. Blade took off his headset, put down his controller and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Melvin with Liam. Blade: WHAT THE FLYING F**K DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?! "He fainted after seeing these." The wings Melvin had took the jacket off. "Of course, most people do." Blade: What the hell?! You're an Angelhog?! "Of course. God has told me about you and Liam's struggles. I am here to help." He kept Liam held. "Oh, and may I come inside?" Blade: Sure... He let Melvin in and closed the door. He then walked back to the tv and put on his headset. Blade: I gtg, I have visitors... Another Player: Okay. Blade then shut the game, ShayStation and tv off and sat down with Melvin. Blade: So, what's your name...? "Melvin. Your Guardian Angel, at your service." He bowed a little bit, after placing Liam on the couch. Melvin had stayed standing. (I'm a little sad right now, because I learned Adam West died yesterday...) Blade: Alright...So you said The Lord told you about our struggles...? (Yup. Rip Adam West..) "Yes." He nods. "I am here to help in any way I can." Blade: Okay...Let's wait 'til Liam wakes up first... "Agreed." Melvin replies as he goes to the fridge, seeing the beer. "Well, first thing first, cut off the alcohol." Blade: Why would I do that...? It makes me feel better when I'm angry or sad... "It is an anti-depressant for your brain, sure, but it damages your organs." Melvin points out. "Nobody wants that. I suggest proper ways of gaining happiness by means of exercise. Despite that, but you also need to lose a bit of weight as well." (Apologies, I was getting ready for work. I have to leave for right now. Ciao.) (Bye.) Blade: *sigh* Fine, I'll ditch the beer... Liam woke up. Liam: Ugh...How did I get home...? Blade: This weird Angelhog dude brought you here...His name is Melvin... Liam looked at Melvin. Liam: So he's real... Blade: Yes, and he's here to help us get our lives back on track... Melvin made the beer vanish with a flick of his wrist. "There, that'll clean up the fridge." He turned to them, seeing Liam. "Ah, you're awake. Good. I need all the assistance I can. He made a rather comfy armchair appear in front of him and he sits in it, crossing one leg over the other. "One thing I need to mention, Blade." Melvin continues. "It's rather fortunate that you ditch the alcohol, mainly because...well...The Lord doesn't wish to see you this early. Get what I'm saying there?" Blade: Yeah, he doesn't want me to die young... "Exactly. He doesn't want anyone to do that. Not even me." Melvin's wings were folded as he spoke. "Listen...I've guarded many people in my times..The Lord is very forgiving, especially to me. He knows I work hard to get people to be happier and more confident in themselves, and he's also forgiving to those I tried protecting. He's not mad. He's hardly ever mad at us and at other people. But it makes me quite sad to hear that I didn't do my best with them, but I'm still happy that God himself is working hard to get everyone else happy in heaven. I would like to do my very best to help you both out, but I'm also going to need your help. I need you both to not only cooperate with me, but also with The Lord, and yourself. Do you understand?" Liam and Blade nodded. Liam: We'll do our best. Blade: Yes, we will... "Good!" Melvin clapped his hands together. "Let's get started then. Firstly, lets lose some of that weight, Blade. To give you more energy and confidence." With that being said, and entirely new room was created, expanding the house. This room was like their own personal gym. "You got everything you need in here. I'll make sure you'll start slowly, by taking baby steps." (Sorry if I'm not responding frequently. My internet's got a bit of lag. Also, why aren't you responding frequently?) (Just a few distractions. That's my bad. Also, it's fine that you're not responding very frequently, I can understand that.) (Okay.) Liam: Alright. I have to go back to school now. Blade, I'll be back tonight after I've worked my shift at the diner. Blade nodded. Blade: Melvin's here to look after me, so it shouldn't be much of a problem. Liam nodded and grabbed his backpack. He then returned to school. Blade turned to Melvin. Blade: So, what's first? "Well, the first thing, is experiment in this room." He motioned to it. "Find out what you think is easier for you to work out on, and work up from there. Do not strain yourself while doing this. I'll also make sure that you have enough faith to get you through this." (Gonna shower. I'll B Back soon.) (Okay) (I'm back!) Blade: Alright. I'm gonna start with the treadmill then. Blade got onto the treadmill and turned it on. He then began to walk on it. Melvin watched, not forcing him to go faster. "Please, take your time on that. You have plenty of time." He flew to the kitchen and brought some water bottles. "Drink these if you ever get tired. Remember, don't strain yourself. 30 minutes on that, plus 10 minute breaks." Blade nodded as he continue walking. About 30 minutes later, he stopped the treadmill and got off. He then grabbed a water bottle and drank from it. Blade: Phew...That was quite the workout...I haven't worked out in...I think 3 years or something... Melvin nods. "Exactly. Once you get your body moving, you should feel a bit less tired and groggy all the time. You're doing great. Now, how about we lift some weights?" Blade nodded and grabbed two 1 kg dumbbells. He began lifting them. Of course, Melvin was thinking that he can do more, but he did say whatever was comfortable. He smiles and watches him. Blade continued to lift the weights until he was tired. Once he was tired, he put down the weights. Blade: Ugh...This is tiring... "It's not easy, I will tell you that for sure." Melvin says. "How about a hearty meal for the recovering Mobian?" Blade: Sure, I'd love to... He smiles and nods. "Right then, follow me!" He flies to the kitchen rather quickly. Blade followed very slowily because of his obesity. He sat down at the table. Blade: So, whatcha have in mind? "Well, I hope you don't mind, but I plan on making something light, yet filling," Melvin says, sitting on the table instead of on a chair for a moment. "How about a plate of noodles, tomato soup and baked beans?" Blade: Sure...I could use some variety in my eating pattern, because for the past 3 years, I've mostly been eating pizza and other junk food. Every 2 weeks, I'd visit JetDonalds on Saturday, where I would order 2 number 9s, a number 9 large, 1 number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, 2 number 45s, one with cheese and a large soda. It tastes so good, even though Liam never approved of it... "Unfortunately, you're not eating anywhere. Not Cluckerbell, not Burger Queen, not even Dairy King." Melvin says. "Those are infected with unhealthy chemicals, it made you into this." He poked Blade's stomach for a moment. "That's why we're burning off all of those 3 years worth of fattening foods." He leaned back and a bit and sighed. "I'm just glad I didn't pick the wrong house like a fool when I got here." Blade: *sigh* Fine, let's go for it then...Get me those noodles, tomato soup and baked beans... "Right then!" He waved his arms a little bit and the table poofs to life, with fresh Ramen noodles appearing with a bowl of non-dry baked beans, and a warm bowl of tomato soup. "I used to be a cook before I became a Guardian Angel. I'll always make you more healthy yet delicious foods anytime." Blade nodded. Blade: Alright, if I need anything to eat, I'll let you know. Blade then proceeded to eat his food. Blade: This stuff tastes nice. I guess you could say it's 'heavenly'. (Such a cheesy pun. XD) Melvin rolled his eyes with a smirk and chuckled. "I've heard that many times and it's still funny." He says, shaking his head a bit. "Anyway, you enjoy your break. But remember, we must get you back to work before Liam gets home from school. I'll provide him a ride." Blade: Liam also has to work after school, but I'll keep training nonetheless. I think he'd appreciate it if he got a ride to his work. "I will do as such." Melvin nods. "Take your time on your meal, do not inhale it." (I visit the gym two times a week, where I train my muscles and work on my sixpack. It isn't coming along very well, because I basically eat too much at home, and I also occasionally order two cheese soufflés at work too. XD) Blade nodded and ate his food slowly. (I never step foot in a gym unless I was told to. That explains why I can hardly lift anything over 30 pounds x3x) "Enjoy the taste." Melvin says before flying over to the couch to take a quick nap. (Also, apologies that I was late. I was getting ready for work in which I have to leave for in about 40 minutes. Luckily, I won't have anymore work over the weekdays so I should be around.) (A'ight. I do have to work over the weekdays, so I'll be taking my leave and I might see you tomorrow. Catch you later, Silva.) Meanwhile, with Liam... Liam was having lunch with his friends. One was a female bat named Sue Dalton, who was also Liam's love interest, a male duck named Buford Truman, and a male badger named Rick Black. Liam: Melvin was appointed by a government program to be our helper until Blade's on his feet. Sue: Sounds great. I mean, a few weeks ago, I saw Blade begging for drug money. It's good you guys finally have someone to help you with life. Buford: I know. Blade's been a train wreck ever since what happened 3 years ago. Sorry for reminding you, by the way. Liam: It's fine, Buford, as long as you don't do it in Blade's prescence, because he will lose his mind if you do. Rick: Yeah, I'm a little afraid of Blade since last Halloween. He wanted to play GTK Online all night, but kept getting interrupted by Trick-Or-Treaters. At a certain point, he even tried killing the Trick-Or-Treaters with a gun. Liam: Yep. He spent a week in jail for that. He was sentenced to 3 months of community service at a local daycare and was also given a 3 months probation. But he's been trying not to scare kids with his guns ever since. Rick: That's a relief... Liam, Sue and Buford nodded and the four of them continued eating. Meanwhile, back at the house, Melvin was looking at the various video games Blade has been playing. "GTK Online...? I've heard about this game and it's...rather dangerous environments. But, if it occupies you, you're more than welcome to play it. Though, I'll let you know when you've been on it for too long." Blade nodded as he continued eating. Blade: I basically play it every day, and I like it. The only thing I hate is when other players kill me or when they start talking trash on the headset. "Hmm...interesting..." Melvin put on the headset for a moment. "It's not very comfortable..." Blade: Once you've had it on your head for a while, you'll get used to it. Blade then turned on the radio and started listening music. I Just Called To Say I Love You by Stevie Wonder was on the radio. Blade: This is one of my favorite songs. My maternal grandparents loved listening to this kind of music when they were young. My mom likes it as well, and so do I. I have a great taste in music. Melvin took the headset off and listened as well. "You are right, it does sound very nice." He gets up from the couch and stretches, his wings spreading out as well. Some of his feathers fell on the couch. "I hope you don't mind feathers all over the place, do you?" He chuckled a bit. Blade: I'll clean that up later. Blade then finished his meal. Blade: I'll let that digest for a bit and then continue training. Melvin nods. "I'll clear the table for you. You may have about an hour on the game." Blade nodded and went over to the tv, turned on the ShayStation, then booted up GTK Online. He put on his headset and began playing. Meanwhile, Liam was back in class, doing his work. Liam: *thinking* I wonder how Melvin and Blade are doing... (I'm going to bed now. Try to give me a heads up next time you prepare for whatever you're doing.) (Sorry. I'll try.) (Okay.) Blade was still playing GTK Online. He was busy blowing up vehicles with Sticky Bombs. Player: I WILL FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE AND *mutilation threat*! Blade: Yeah, right. After about an hour, a timer appeared on the screen. Melvin also appeared. "Alright Blade. I hope you're ready for some intense running." He joked the 'intense' part. Blade: Alright... *to his online friends* Gotta go, my mentor told me I have to leave. Friend: Okay, good luck, Blade! Blade shut off the game, ShayStation and tv and went back to the gym, where he continued to run on the treadmill. Melvin continued to watch him. "If you want to, you can step it up. Don't step up too much as you might strain yourself." Blade: Alright, I'll give it a try. Blade made the treadmill go faster and continued running. He floated there, crossing his legs like he was sitting on air. "I'd be impressed if you can do four laps on this treadmill at that speed. If you can, I'll reward you with Cluckerbell." Blade: Oh, boy! I love Cluckin' Bell! Blade tried his best to run four laps at that speed. Eventually, he managed to run four laps at the speed Melvin was talking about. He turned off the treadmill and got off. Blade: *pant* *pant* *pant* Phew...There, I did it... "I am very impressed with you, Blade," Melvin floated down to him and stood. He helped him up. "I also messed up the name, which I apologize for. Anyway, let me go order what you want." Melvin got out a list. "Let's see...you want two number 9's, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, and two number 45's one with cheese and a large soda?" (How did you know I was gonna type that? Can you read my mind? XD) Blade: Yeah, I do. I got a car in the driveway which we can use to get to Cluckin' Bell. Can you drive? "I can do that." Melvin says as he flies outside, but goes on his feet and covers his wings with his leather jacket. "Come on then." (I just know what Big Smoke's Order is >w>) (Okay. XD) Blade nodded as he walked out the door, locked it, and got into the front passenger seat of the car. Blade: Here's the car keys. Blade gave Melvin the car keys. "Great. Let's get started." He turned the knob on the ignition, turning on the car. "Alright, seatbelts on, reverse gear on, let's head out." He carefully goes in reverse and then hits it into drive. As he drove, which was quite amazingly well, he looked down at the transmission to his right. "Say...you mind if I turn this car into a stick-shift?" Blade: What's a stick-shift? "Ah, right, you're a Millenial in this period." Melvin says as the car around them turned into a 1969 Ford Mustang at an empty lot. "A stick-shift was the transmission for the times WAY before you were born. You had an extra pedal here, called the Clutch. This was used to shift to a higher gear. You can see here that there are 5 gears on this vehicle. To shift to another gear, you put your left foot on the clutch pedal, always, and press on it, and shift to the second gear. See what I mean? It gives you a more sense of freedom, especially hearing the roar of the mustang." (Pretty much the car that a lot people still use today. Then again, this RP does take place in the future, so...) Blade: Looks pretty impressive. The people are gonna be so impressed with my antique car. Now let's get to Cluckin' Bell! "Indeed!" He shifts it into gear and speeds off back into the road, shifting to the higher gear occasionally to go up to the regular speed limit. The roar of the car was quite impressive, like it had a massive engine. Blade was really impressed with the antique car transmission. He liked it a lot, and wanted to try it out for himself once he had lost some weight. "You'll love it once I teach you how to do this. We'll go on an empty straight track so you can test out the speed of this monster." Melvin said as he stopped normally on a red light. Suddenly, an old Chevy Corvette pulled up beside them, reving the engine. Melvin rolled his eyes at this. "Great...we got some challengers..." Blade: They're gonna taste our dust. Let's do this! Blade looked at the driver of the Corvette with a provoking look on his face. The driver seemed to look like a rhino, and he was the only one driving. He smirked and looked up at the red light. Melvin gripped the wheel with his left, and kept his right hand on the transmission. "Very dangerous, but I have a plan." He reved the engine too. Blade nodded and looked up at the red light too. Melvin looked nervous, and looked at the light. It turned green, and both cars went speeding forward. Blade: Woooooohooooo! Melvin was already ahead of the rhino, who was trying to get ahead due to traffic. Then, Melvin turned into Cluckin' Bell, as the rhino went by. "Now, he thinks he won. But watch." He snapped his fingers and suddenly, the rhino lost control of his car and spun off the road, totalling the car. "Heheh. Sinners aren't winners." Blade: Yup. Let's go to the Drive-Thru! (What were you doing over there?) (Got distracted by youtube) He pulled up to the drive-thru. A female voice went through the intercom. "May I take your order please?" She asked nicely. Melvin turned to Blade. "Alright Blade, hit it with the order." Blade: I'll have 2 number 9s, 1 number 9 large, 1 number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, 2 number 45s, one with cheese and a large soda. "Alright, anything else?" The female on the intercom stated. Melvin says, "No, that's about it, thank you." The females says the total and Melvin drives to the 2nd door to grab the food and pay. Melvin and Blade eventually returned back to the house with the food on the table and the drinks as well. "Enjoy Blade. You earned it," Melvin says and smiles. Blade smiled back and began stuffing himself with the food. Blade: I love this stuff so much... (Going to bed now. Bye, Silva!) (Later) "Well, let me have some too, I payed for it," Melvin chuckled and lightly took some of the food. Blade nodded as he continued eating. Eventually, he finished his food. Blade: Aaah, that's good...Now I'm gonna take a nap in the chair. Blade got up and walked over to the living room, sits down in his chair and falls asleep. Melvin chuckled at that as he was done with his food. "I find that highly uncomfortable. How does he do it?" He stretched his wings out as his body stretched and yawned. "Well, now that he mentions it a nap doesn't hurt...but I can't sleep unfortuantely. I have to make sure nothing happens to him and Liam. I wonder how he's doing now..." Meanwhile, Liam was in P.E. at school, where he was being bullied by a brawny male albatross named Calvin Higgins. They were playing dodgeball, and Calvin's team was constantly tossing dodgeballs into the faces of Liam and his friends, even when they were on the ground. Liam: Oof...I hate being wimpy... Sue: Me too...It's not fair we have to play dodgeball against the sixth graders... Buford: They're always stronger than us... Rick: I wish we were stronger... Calvin: Hey, Monteiro! How's your fat sack of a brother doing?! Is he still mourning his dead hero? *laughs* Those words hurt Liam a lot on the inside. They knew about Blade's depression and exploited it to bully him. Coach Dawson: Higgins, cut it with the insults! And stop throwing dodgeballs at the opposing team while they're down! It's against the rules! Calvin: Yes, coach... Liam and his friends got up as they grabbed some dodgeballs and threw them. Unfortunately, they missed. Calvin: You missed, Monteiro! Prepare to get crushed! Calvin then grabbed a dodgeball and threw it so hard at Liam that he was knocked out. Liam: X.X Coach: Time out! Everyone ran over to Liam to see if he was okay. Coach: Monteiro, you okay?! Liam was unconscious, but he was breathing. Coach: Take him to the nurses, quick! Liam was quickly escorted to the nurses. Melvin was slightly concerned. "Though, he should be home right about now...I need to find my way to the school again." He got his coat back on and drove in the Mustang to the school. Liam was at the nurses, where he was still unconscious. The nurses kept watch as they were waiting for Liam to wake up. Meanwhile, Calvin was at the principal's office, getting scolded by a very angry principal. The Mustang was parked at the visitor's parking lot (if there is one) and he went to the office. He took a seat to wait. Receptionist: Hey there, are you waiting for Liam Monteiro again? If you are, he's currently at the nurses, he was knocked unconscious during a game of dodgeball in P.E.. "Sheesh..." Melvin rubbed his head for a moment. "Must've been intense. But, yes, I'm waiting for him. I'll be here until he has recovered" (Apologies for the wait. Distractions everywhere) (Alright.) About 30 minutes later, Liam walked into the office. Liam: Hey, Melvin...How's it going...? "I'm not worried about myself," Melvin said. "I'm more worried about you." Liam: Yeah, I was knocked out by this really big bully named Calvin Higgins. Me and my friends are constantly bullied by him and his gang, and I don't know what to do... "Hmm...Have you tried standing up to yourself?" Melvin asked. Liam: I have, but I'm too wimpy...I mean, Calvin is a tall and brawny albatross, while I'm a small and wimpy fox. He's a sixth grader, and I'm a 5th grader. (Liam's 11 in this RP, I don't know which grade you take at his age.) It's just useless... (That's about 5th grade) "Well, if you put it like that, you won't get anywhere." Melvin says. "If you think of every individual as equal, then you'll have a chance." (Okay.) Liam nodded. Liam: First, let's go home. I gotta shower and then get dressed to go to work. "Agreed. Blade is asleep." Melvin got up and directed Liam to the new Mustang car. Liam: Hey, what happened to Blade's car? "I turned it into this." Melvin says. (What took you so long?) Liam nodded and got in. (Like I said, I'm very distracted and I apologize for that. Just a bit stressed about tomorrow since I start work again for the week) Melvin drove off with Liam in the passenger seat. "Blade is doing a lot better. Of course his body isn't showing much improvement either, but behavior-wise and emotional-wise, he's doing much better." (It's okay.) Liam: That's great. I mean, a year ago, he was emotionally broken, because his friend Baby Krabs died in prison a year ago. He was sentenced to death after a fight with his old friend Sonic the Hedgehog. I went to visit him together with Blade, because he and Baby Krabs had this father-son relationship. I still recall the final words that Baby Krabs said to Blade: "Blade, my life is over, but yours has just begun. Promise me, son, not to do the things I've done. Walk away from trouble if you can. Now, it won't mean you're weak if you turn the other cheek. I know you're old enough to understand: Son, you don't have to fight to be a man." (In case you're wondering, what I just quoted was the chorus of the country song Coward of the County, it's a song by Kenny Rogers.) (Ah, that's sweet.) "Poor Blade's been through a lot the previous years from what I have seen," Melvin says, scratching his head. "His obesity and depression was all I needed to take in. I also remember helping someone else out. I do believe his name was...Hmm...it begins with an A, it's on the tip of my tongue..." Liam: You mean Asonja Masenko? Blade and I once met him when we traveled back in time in what was a spoof of Back to the Future. It was a really cool adventure. "Ah, yes!" Melvin snapped his fingers. "That was him. I remember being with him. He was much more suicidal and stubborn than anyone that I have met. Every exercise he would do, there would be some form of improvement, but then he'd go right back to where he was before like he was faking it the whole time. I can see why everyone hated him during my period of help...he was nothing but a rude trashbag." He scratched his head for a moment. "I have no idea where he is now, in all honesty." Liam: I think that if he's alive, he should be around the age of 40 now. I remember him being together with a girl named Emma Capulet in high school, and it might be possible they're married and have kids. "I wouldn't be surprised that he'd still be the same and is probably regretting that he didn't listen in his teen ages," Melvin theorized as well. "But, I wouldn't know for sure. Only God knows at this point. I felt kind of sorry for him." Liam: Me too. I just hope that he's happy now... "Only one way to know for sure is to check up on him. But I would hate to do that at a time like this, it's too late," Melvin replies. "Perhaps we'll know just by assuming, and just assume the positive." Liam nods. They then got home. Liam got out of the car and unlocked the door. He went upstairs to shower. Melvin made sure the car was locked and went inside too, taking off his leather jacket to stretch out his wings. "Phew...long day today has been," he says. Meanwhile, Blade was still sleeping in his chair, although he was having a nightmare. Blade: No, my queen...No...No...NO! DON'T DIE ON ME! PLEASE! Blade then woke up, screaming. Blade: AAAAAAH! (I'm gonna shower soon, and then at 20:30 PM, I'm gonna be watching Holland's Got Talent until about 22:30. I'll be back then, and if I don't see you again, I'll see you tomorrow.) (Okay. I have to get ready for work soon.) Melvin was right there, quite surprised. "Oh my." He states. "Nightmares on the distressed. Are you alright?" Blade: I had a nightmare about watching my heroine die in front of me... (Oh hey I'm right here! I have to go though after a few edits) "Oh dear..." Melvin scratches his head. "If you don't mind me asking...who died, when, and why...?" Blade: My heroine, Sally Acorn...She was the previous ruler of the Kingdom of Acorn, she died three years ago, and the current ruler, Ken Khan refused to make her cause of death public, so I don't know why she died...But Sally's death is the reason I became depressed and obese...It's also how I met my friend Baby Krabs, but he was sentenced to death after a fight with his ex-friend Sonic the Hedgehog...I barely leave the house and I have no friends besides on SSN (ShayStation Network)... "I see..." Melvin rubs his cheek, taking all of the information in. "But, that's why I'm here. And Liam." Blade nodded. Blade: True...So, what's next on our schedule? "For now this is just break. We'll be starting again tomorrow." Melvin sits down. Blade nodded. Blade: Last Halloween, I got arrested for trying to kill Trick-Or-Treaters. At first, I was rude at them and slammed the door in their face. When two kids came at the door and said "Trick or Treat!", I was like: "Oh, you want candy? Well, here you go, here's some chocolate, you little f**kers", and then I defacated in their bag. And one of the kids said: "Ewww, that's not chocolate, that's poop." And I was like: "It's not chocolate, nor is it poop, it's s**t!" And I slammed the door in their face so I could play GTK Online in peace. "Sheesh..." Melvin scratched his head. "That's a bit excessive." Blade: I know. I was later arrested by a cop off duty. I spent a week in jail and was sentenced to 3 months of community service at a local daycare and I was given a 3 months probation. I don't terrorize kids anymore ever since. "That's good...at least you're recovering into a better person, " Melvin says. "Sally wouldn't have been happy if she found out you have been living like this for 3 years...that's why I'm here to help you adjust. As well with Liam. Liam and I won't be around forever to help you out." (Did you go off to work without telling me?) Blade nodded. Blade: Wherever she is right now, she must be fine...As for Sonic and his family, I don't even know what to do with them...I still hate Sonic for leaving Sally for dead... (No, I actually had a day off but my computer wasn't working right so I left that to my dad to help fix. Then I got stressed and took a nap, which pretty much took the same amount of time I went working. So,sorry...) "Again, that's in the past," Melvin shook his head a little bit. "We can't fix anything now except for yourself. That's all we need to work on." (Oh, okay.) Blade nodded again. Blade: I guess that's for the best...Well, I'm out of ideas on what to do today, so I'll be heading upstairs to sleep... Blade walked upstairs to sleep. "That'll be best. A good night's sleep is always a good option," Melvin says, patting his back. "Have a good night now. Do not forget to pray to The Lord for a better recovery." Blade: Sure, whatever... When Blade got to his room, he took off his clothes, prayed and went to sleep. Liam had gotten out of the shower and had put on his uniform. He went downstairs. Liam: So Blade's asleep? Okay. You keep watch of the house, I'll be back around 9 PM. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplay